Betrayal Timeline
:This information applies to changing your alignment by Betrayal. For the original citizenship quests, see Citizenship and Subclasses Timeline. To change aliment instantly, consider buying the Betrayal Token. Betrayal is your way of changing your character's alignment. In doing so, you can choose a new city of the opposite alignment to call home. Some noteworthy changes were made to the betrayal process since the launch of Everquest 2: *Depending on the type of server you play on, you may no longer be forced to change your character class in the process, but the option is still available. *You will no longer lose your abilities if you do not change classes. In fact if you betray multiple times switching back and forth between classes, your abilities will be saved. *You will lose your hotkey setup even if you don't switch classes; it may be wise to /savehotkeys name.txt before betraying and then use /loadhotkeys name.txt afterwards to restore them. Betrayal is a three-step process: # First you will disavow yourself from your current city, and become neutral and Exiled. See How to Betray Your City. # After being exiled, you will undertake the tedious process of earning faction for the city of your choice. See How To End Your Exile. # Finally, having gained the favor of your new city, you can do a short set of quests to become a citizen. See Earning Your Citizenship. The home cities and their alignments are as follows: Good Cities Evil Cities Neutral Cities Qeynos Kelethin New Halas Freeport Neriak Gorowyn Maj'Dul* Important notes about betrayal: * It is easy to switch citizenship between cities of the same alignment. Do not betray if this is your goal. Go to the Citizenship Timeline instead. *Maj'dul doesn't require betrayal. See how to become a resident. *You can betray your city at any time after level 10, although it is definitely easier after level 20. *There is no limit to how many times you can betray cities and switch alignments. *It is much easier to betray to a city that does not harbor as much animosity to the opposite alignment first. :In other words, betray and move to Gorowyn before moving to Freeport or Neriak (using the Citizenship Timeline) if you are leaving a good-aligned city. Betray an evil-aligned city and move to New Halas before choosing Qeynos or Kelethin. :Though they are officially aligned as evil and good, Gorowyn and New Halas are more neutral toward charcaters of the opposite alignment. If you chose them during the final steps of the betrayal process is far easier than going to more strictly evil/good aligned cities, as you will have to complete fewer tasks to win the approval of those cities compared to others. *If you are able to earn Loyalty Point Tokens, you can truncate the time it takes to complete the betrayal process using a Betrayal Token __TOC__ =The Cost of Betrayal= Once you complete the betrayal quests for your current city, you will be transported to the Exile underground village of , which is the meager home of all exiles. Your Call of... ability will have been replaced with Call of Haven. You can remain an exile indefinitely. However, if you wish to gain citizenship with another aligned city, then you have a lot of work to do. Before you can attempt the citizenship quests of the city in which you wish to live, you need to gain faction with that city. To do this, see the How To End Your Exile section below. You also receive the suffix title The Exiled, until you obtain citizenship again. Changing Subclass When you change alignment, you may also have your subclass changed. For example, if you were a Shadowknight in Freeport, you will become a Paladin when you join Qeynos. You are still a Crusader, but you have gone from an evil crusader to a good crusader. Good and Evil Classes Of the 24 classes, 4 classes are distinctly good or evil. On PvE servers, betraying will force you to change subclass to match your destination city's alignment. See the chart below for subclass alignment changes. However, on PvP servers, you are not forced to change subclass when you betray to city of a different alignment. So on PvP servers, an evil class character can be based in a Good-alignment city and vice-versa. (This rule was put into effect on PvP servers with Update 48.) NOTE: UPDATE 57 moved more classes to neutral status for PvE servers. See below. > Good Classes Evil Classes Change to corresponding evil class after betrayal* Change to corresponding good class after betrayal* Paladin becomes Shadowknight Conjurer becomes Necromancer Mystic becomes Defiler Swashbuckler becomes Brigand * Alignment restriction applies on PVE servers only. Neutral Classes The only classes that are not forced to change subclass when betraying on PVE servers are the neutral classes. Neutral classes are offered the choice to change subclass or stay the same, with the exception of Beastlords and Channelers. > Neutral Classes Choose either neutral class within archetype after betrayal Berserker or Guardian Bruiser or Monk Inquisitor or Templar Assassin or Ranger Coercer or Illusionist Warlock or Wizard Fury or Warden Dirge or Troubador Beastlord Channeler Spells As of GU58, you no longer have your spells reset to apprentice unless you change class, and if you decide to change back to your previous class you get all of your previous spells reset to what they were before the initial class change. Formerly, when you were about to undertake the final quest to leave your starting city, you were given a warning that your combat arts and spells would reset to Apprentice level. However, they did not actually reset until you finish the final step to join your new city. This process does clear your hotbars, whether you are switching classes or not, so be sure to use the /savehotkeys command if you want to keep them. Spells above apprentice are preserved after betraying in the following situations: * Betraying to a different class: ** Shared spells will retain upgrades ** All new spells will start as apprentice * Betraying back to original class: ** Shared spells will retain upgrades ** Any spells that were upgraded before betrayal will remain * Betraying to the same class: ** No spell upgrades will be lost WARNING! If you are researching spell upgrade while betraying, research will stop even if you don't change your class. Starting research again will credit only portion of the time already researched, same as if you change spell that you are researching. Alternate Advancement With Destiny of Velious all AA trees will reset when betraying. What About My House? If you had a house in your old city, it remains there. You may choose to purchase additional homes in your new city or any city of your new alignment. If you really want to use your house while Exiled, then you have limited options. There isn't any housing in Haven, but you could move your house to Maj'Dul if you have gained enough faction there. If you are in a guild and your guild has one, use the guild hall amenity "Portal To Member Housing" to visit your old house. Keeping Homes in a City with the Opposite Alignment It is possible to keep a house in an opposite aligned city. Betraying does not make your house inaccessible, as you still own it until you decide to relinquish it. You will not be able to set a recall point nearby and leaving the house via your front door can be dangerous depending on level and ability to invis/stealth! However, with guild hall amenities such as the Portal to Member Housing and the new globalized travel network getting to and from is very doable, especially at higher levels. Retaining housing of the opposite alignment is extremely easy in New Halas or Gorowyn, as the guards are not aggro (will not attack the opposite alignment). If you have any Prestige Housing (e.g. Everfrost Summer Home), it will not transfer to your new city. Should you need to get more portals: #Press C''' at any time to open the character window #Click on the '''Housing tab #Locate the portal icon below the house title and click it. The portal will appear in your bag. *''The following info needs to be verified, as numerous changes to housing have occurred:'' ::Items in the prestige house will not transfer to newly purchased houses. If you want to relocate these you'll need to use the old fashioned way of collecting items to your backpacks. Placing your saved portal in your new house, even a cheap inn room will at least allow you to port between it and the prestige house. ::If you are selling out of your house, you must transfer those selling containers to a new house in your new city to continue doing so. The Broker will recognize your new city alignment and convert your items to broker only purchases until they are moved. =How to Betray Your City= In each of the aligned cities of Norrath, disaffected individuals can be found. These traitors will, with a little encouragement, involve you in their little domestic terrorist agendas. This will eventually bring you into conflict with the local authorities, resulting in your expulsion from the city. Note that you must speak with the ambassador in your city about a change of citizenship BEFORE you can obtain these quests. *In Qeynos, speak with located in The Coldwind Crier in South Qeynos. He then sends you to speak with in Qeynos Harbor at in the hidden room with the Black Market broker (jump in canal and swim to location, entrance is just under the water). *In Freeport, speak with in The Freeport Register building in East Freeport *In Kelethin, speak with at *In Neriak, City of Hate, speak with in *In Gorowyn, speak with Ambassador Zelzekla (/waypoint 2664, 66, 1171) and tell him you were thinking about moving elsewhere. Turn in the quest given to an NPC on the docks of TD and you will be placed in Exile and sent to Haven. *In New Halas, speak with at in the main part of New Halas town. Betraying Qeynos in Qeynos Capitol District at in the Guild Registrar house. #Dissatisfied with Qeynos - You must be at least level 10.' #The Concordium's Delivery #Unlocking the Plans #Destroy the Qeynosian Shield Generators *Penalty: You lose the Call of Qeynos ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *See How To End Your Exile if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Freeport ''' in East Freeport at #Dissatisfied with Freeport -''You must be at least level 10.'' #Listening in for Qeynos #Timing the Night Shift #Resetting the Militia #Destroy the Weapons Cache *Penalty: You lose the Call of the Overlord ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *See How To End Your Exile if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Kelethin Once you've done all these, you will be exiled and sent to Haven. Speak with in Kelethin at . He will send you to speak with who will give you the following quests: #Saelir's Plan: Necessary Components #Saelir's Plan: Stealing the Declarations #Saelir's Plan: The Sul Spheres #Following Through *Penalty: You lose the Call of Kelethin ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *See How To End Your Exile if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Neriak - save him from the 2 thugs (Scales) in an alley beside the residence Inn in . If the thugs kill you, pull them towards one of the roaming guards who will kill them for you. # - (Scales) in the # (Scales) # (Scales) # (Scales) *Penalty: You lose the Call of Neriak ability *Reward: You gain access to Haven and the Call of Haven ability *See How To End Your Exile if you wish to gain citizenship to a new city. Betraying Gorowyn Citizens of Gorowyn don't actually need to do a quest line to exile. Instead they offer a simple quest to see 'a disreputable boatman' at the docks and he will whisk you away to Haven upon completion. Talk to Ambassador Zelzekla in Timorous Deep at . Beware that Ambassador Zelzekla offers both the betrayal and change of citizenship lineup of quests so be sure to answer correctly When you hail her. For betrayal, on the second question you need to chose: "Actually, I was thinking of changing citizenship to ... elsewhere." Betraying New Halas Speak with Ambassador Brynhilde Maersdottr at 90.06, 154.47, -163.68 and Select the option to go "elsewhere". # =How To End Your Exile= This section applies to people who have betrayed their city and become an Exile. After You've Betrayed... So you betrayed your city, got kicked out and sent to Haven. You may choose to remain as an exile, and unwelcome in ANY of the aligned cities, or you can choose a city and work to gain faction until they will accept your application for Citizenship. You can even go back to the city you betrayed - but you'll have to earn just as much faction regardless! Earning Acceptance with Qeynos You must raise your faction with the City of Qeynos to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Qeynos Faction Timeline. * See: Qeynos Faction Timeline Once your faction with the Qeynos is at +10,000 (amiable) or higher, Gil McMartin will offer you a new quest to go talk to Field Marshall Vishra inside The Soverign House of Qeynos ( 573, -14, 197 ) in South Qeynos, Qeynos Capitol District. At this point, the Qeynos guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. (As of 4/27/15 I was not asked to go to Vishra, I was asked to go to Darion inside the Soverign House of Qeynos. He presented me with several options for response, all of which told me to go to the Temple of Life. However, once I finished the conversation line, the Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos quest completed and it sent me along to The Fulfillment of Dreams quest.) outside the Concordium Tower in South Qeynos #Becoming a Citizen of Qeynos #The Fulfillment of Dreams #Quieting Discontent #Freeport to Qeynos - Acceptance Earning Acceptance with Freeport You must raise your faction with the City of Freeport to the point (10,000:Amiable) where the city guards will not kill you on sight. Do this by performing the quests in the Freeport Faction Timeline. * See: Freeport Faction Timeline Once your faction reaches 10,000 or higher, Gol M'Tun will offer you a new quest to go talk to Matthias Siegemaker ( -82,-7,-183 ) in the Temple of War in North Freeport. At this point, the Freeport guards are no longer hostile to you though you are not a citizen yet. Matthias Siegemaker in the in North Freeport # # # # Earning Acceptance with Kelethin Once you have completed the Betrayal quests and have been sent to Haven, go to Greater Faydark and speak to Gibrien Marsden near the Kelethin stables. You will do Gibrien's quests numerous times to build up faction. Once you have enough faction, you'll receive the Citizenship quest. on at # (20) #* (10) - Fae language quest #Repeatable community service quests for City of Kelethin faction #* (20) #* (20), considered by some the quickest #* (20) #* (20) #* (20) Once you raise your faction with Kelethin to the point (10,000:Amiable), you can do the final quest: # (20) Earning Acceptance with Neriak, City of Hate Once you have completed the Betrayal quests and have been sent to Haven, go to Darklight Wood and talk to at or at to start the Neriak, City of Hate citizenship quests. Phaerdriira gives you several quests one after another, and Drizas will give you a choice between six repeatable faction quests that can only be taken one at a time. The requirements for these repeatable quests are random for each repetition. These quests all scale to match your current level. The mobs for the quests that Phaerdriira offers also scale to your level, but the mobs for the repeatable quests that Drizas offers do not scale. Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val - Quest Chain #Neriak Bounty: House V'Kenate slave #Neriak Bounty: House K'Frerahel slave #Neriak Bounty: Antdrin R'Viniath #Neriak Bounty: Phyriara N'Rhirae #Neriak Bounty: Kazek #Neriak Bounty: Denter Lepidus #Neriak Bounty: Jabbuk T'Ziate #Neriak Bounty: Faerz'un'arr N'Viurden #Neriak Bounty: Quargos De'Vazin #Neriak Bounty: Elghinyrress Do'Texith Drizas N'Ryt - Repeatable Quests - All give +5000 Neriak, -5000 Qeynos and Kelethin faction. *Exile to Neriak - Reclaiming Items of Old Neriak *Exile to Neriak - Spell of the Crawling Skin *Exile to Neriak - Traps and Stones May Break My Bones *Exile to Neriak - Sun Dazzled Vamps *Exile to Neriak - Poison the Water Hole *Exile to Neriak - Not My Vermin's Keeper Once you raise your faction with Neriak, City of Hate to the point (10,000:Amiable), either Phaerdriira Z'Zea'Val or Drizas N'Ryt will offer you a new quest Becoming a Citizen of Neriak. Note: The mob for Neriak Bounty: House K'Frerahel slave and the rocks for the first part of Exile to Neriak - Sun Dazzled Vamps are near each other. The mob for Neriak Bounty: Antdrin R'Viniath and the vampires for the second part of Exile to Neriak - Sun Dazzled Vamps are also near each other. Note: All quests, including the first time you do each of the repetitive ones, give AA. All the mobs that Phaerdriira sends you to kill also give AA. Note also that none of the two quest givers gives any more their quests and you no longer can turn the quests in once you reached amiable reputation (+10000), so if you want to make sure you end the chain or whatever, you may want to calculate your turn-ins so that you don't reach amiable before. Earning Acceptance with Gorowyn You cannot earn faction with Gorowyn while you are exiled. To become a citizen of Gorowyn, you must first become a citizen of Freeport or Neriak. Note that it is much easier to earn faction with Neriak than with Freeport. For this reason, good characters who seek to become Gorowyn citizens are advised to take the following steps: # Betray and become an Exile # Earn faction with Neriak # Switch your citizenship to Freeport # Switch your citizenship to Gorowyn Earning Acceptance with New Halas Much like Gorowyn, you cannot earn faction directly with New Halas. Therefore, to become a citizen of New Halas, you must first become a citizen of Qeynos or Kelethin. Evil characters seeking New Halas citizenship should complete the following steps: # Betray and become an Exile # Earn faction with Qeynos or Kelethin # Switch your citizenship to New Halas Earning Acceptance with Maj'Dul You cannot be a citizen of Maj'Dul, but you can live there, if you like. If you're Exiled, then this is your only option to buy a new house. Maj'Dul has all of the city services that are lacking in Haven, and is closer to the travel hubs. Once you earn access to one of the three Courts in Maj'Dul, you can buy a Maj'Dul Residency License which is required to purchase a house. Completing Becoming a Resident of Ro will earn you an extra ability, Call of Ro. You do not have to live there to get Call of Ro, but it is a good idea to have it if you intend to live there. #Do the quests in one of the Faction Quests series of the Sinking Sands Timeline to gain faction with one of the 3 Courts. #Continue with Faction Quests in the Maj'Dul Timeline until you have sufficient faction to gain entrance to a Court. #Complete your residency by completing the following steps: #*The quest will earn you the Call of Ro ability. #*Purchase a Maj'Dul Residency License in your Court if you wish to buy a house in Maj'Dul. Epic Weapon Change The new class's epic weapon quests are available if you choose to do them, although if you have already completed Epic Repercussions, you will not receive the mythical version of the weapon or the server-wide message. Doing the other quest is not required, however, as you can buy the new weapon from the merchant in Nektulos Forest. You can purchase the new epic weapon from in at You can purchase your new class Epic 2.0 weapon from Polumetis in Obulus Frontier at (358, 234, 871) Category:Cities